Dating Rules
by EricaJaney
Summary: Emmett and Edward came up with some rules for Jasper while he is dating their little sister Alice. I may add a chapter about Edward's rules for when Jacob is dating Renesmee. All human in the first chapter.


All human

Edward, Alice and Emmett are siblings

Jasper and Rosalie are twins

Bella is their best friend

...

Bella and Edward are dating

Rosalie and Emmett are dating

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of their characters

* * *

APOV

I finished straightening my hair then looked down at my outfit. I had gone out last week with my best friend's Bella and Rose, Bella is dating Edward and Rosalie is dating Emmett. Not to mention the fact that this was going to be my first date with Rosalie's twin. I was wearing a pink, short sleeved top, which had pink ribbon tied around the waist and an orange trim around the bottom, there was also a flower on the right sleeve. I was wearing my best jeans and my light pink heels. Rosalie had insisted that I wear bracelets so I had two, one clipped around your wrist and the other was clipped with little golden baubles. They were both gold.

'Alice your dates here!' Emmett bellowed up the stairs

I grabbed my handbag and walked down the stairs to find everyone there. Emmett and Rosalie were talking to Jasper and Edward and Bella were sitting together on the sofa. I walked straight up to Jasper, Emmett and Rose

'Hey Alice' Jasper smiled at me

'Hi Jazz' I giggled 'Right Em, we'll be back later'

'Wait a second' Emmett stopped us as we were about to walk out

'What Emmett?' I asked him, raising my eyebrow as Edward walked over to stand next to them

'We just want a word with Jasper' Edward told me

'Do we really need to do this?' I groaned 'We've known Jasper and Rose for years'

Edward and Emmett both nodded at me so I pulled Jasper down onto the sofa and rolled my eyes at my brothers

'Now Jazz. I understand that we have known you for years but now your dating our baby sister so the rules have changed' Emmett started, staring seriously at Jasper

'Rules?' Jasper raised his eyebrow

'Yes Rules' Edward confirmed

'Rule number one' Emmett started 'My sister doesn't kiss on the first date, and if you don't want to end up like that guy in the show we saw last night, neither do you'

'Oh no' I groaned 'Em just shut up please'

'Second rule' Edward smirked at me 'You may hug her, but any more than that and bones will be broken, eyes gouges and you'll be singing soprano for the rest of your life'

'Rule number three' Emmett grinned when Rosalie and Bella started laughing 'Yes I'm psycho, but my sister is a sweet little angel. Call her anything less and you will find that graves are dug beforehand just for this'

'You are a psycho' I glared at him

'Fourth rule' Edward continued 'My sister is always right and no matter how much you want to disagree, you will always be wrong. The isn't a rule, so much a warning, that is if you want to find out what living without a kidney is like'

'So now he admits I'm always right' I rolled my eyes

'Rule number five' Emmett cleared his throat 'If you want to hit something, come hit me, I won't hesitate to put you through a wall'

Jasper frowned at Emmett 'You know I would never touch her'

'You better not' Edward eyed Jasper 'Rule six I won't mind being your friend, but if you use me to find out something about my sister, I will take a bat to your knees'

'Rule number seven' Emmett said quickly before I could speak 'When you date my sister, I will ask for your cell phone number. If you respond with anything less than, "Yes, it is... enter the number" you will be having a date at the hospital while your arm is being put in a cast'

'How many rules are there?' I scowled at Emmett and Edward

'Rule number eight' Edward ignored me 'If I have reason to believe you hurt her, unintentional or not, you will wish for the grave and a quick death, because God himself will not be able to save you from my wrath'

'Number nine' Emmett narrowed his eyes at Jasper 'If you turn my sister on to drugs, alcohol or tobacco, you will see what hell is, just to bring you back and kill you again

'And finally number ten' Edward started 'If you are alive by now, simply relax, the last rule isn't hard at all, but if I find out you used my sister to get back at a ex-girl-friend or that you cheated on her, and broke her heart, you will see how demons eat there victims first hand, and yes, it will be slow and painful, I will make sure of that'

'Why can it never just be have fun Alice don't be back late?' I glared at my annoying brothers as I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out the door

'Iam so sorry about them' I apologized as soon as we were in Jaspers car and heading to the cinema

'Don't worry. I think it's really sweet that they care about you so much' He smiled a breathtaking smile and I knew everything would be alright

* * *

This was just a one shot I thought of so I hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews appreciated

Thank you!

EricaJaney


End file.
